


Super Ultra Easy Belly Mode - Birthday Edition

by AB3



Series: A3! Belly Stories [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Belching, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burp Kink, Burping, Hiccups, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AB3/pseuds/AB3
Summary: After discovering a stuffed Juza and a bit of a kink awakening, Banri isn't one to let his rival win without a fight. He has the perfect plan to put himself to the test with free birthday food on Veludo Way. It should be Super Ultra Easy Mode! Or in this case, a piece of cake. But...maybe there's more than just a piece of cake.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Series: A3! Belly Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917136
Kudos: 16





	Super Ultra Easy Belly Mode - Birthday Edition

**Author's Note:**

> So after the last one, I wanted to write a follow up. Especially with it being Banri's birthday. So I continue to ruin the A3! fandom. 
> 
> Here's a link to the first story with Juza. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299936

It had been three weeks since Banri had found Juza after his all day sweet stuffing and ended the night by filling his rival with the rest of the food that had yet to be eaten. Three weeks of Banri reliving the night in his mind, in thinking of Juza and being that stuffed, of how big his belly had been and how tight and stuffed it was, about his hands running over it to probe that it was real when he found him. Worst of all, three weeks of Banri realizing he enjoyed seeing his rival like that and jealous that he wasn’t the one in the same state with Juza rubbing his own belly and feeding him. Three weeks of Banri scheming and planning for how he could prove to himself and Juza that he could give as good as he gets. That chance finally presented itself with the perfect reason. His birthday. 

The door burst open with Banri Settsu’s entrance to the Mankai Company dorms with a loud burp as if to announce his proud return. “BBBBBURRRRRRRPPPPPPPPP!!! Oh yeah that was good one!” he said to himself as he patted his rounded belly. It jutted out from his muscular toned body like a round orb, making him look pregnant with an obvious food baby. “*hic* Ooo yeah just the thing for birthday right?” he said again to himself, trying to keep up his pride of downing so much food to ward off any sickness until he could properly show off his mound to Juza. “I think this is about the size he was. Or bigger,” he added with a chuckle, palming his belly to test it’s heft. 

Things had gone off without a hitch. Banri had decided to use his birthday to the utmost by using all those birthday rewards that restaurants give out and had glutted himself on the free meals. He had scouted all the places on Veludo Way that had food he enjoyed beforehand and had spent all day eating, even skipping school to devour all he could. To help his excitement for the project, he made it like a game, where he would tick off a mission accomplished achievement, like each dish he consumed was like defeating a dungeon boss like he would while playing as NEO. It had worked and he had beaten every single large platter gift that was given to him, from pancakes to steaks, all different types of cuisines resided in his stuffed belly. Banri made a mental note to share his strategy with the junk food game hound Itaru to see if he’d be game for testing his body as much as Banri had now. Something told Banri he would. 

“URRRP who knew that Veludo Way even had that many restaurants. Though I may have to try this again and see if I can hit even more. Especially to beat that asshole Juza,” he said aloud as he rubbed his overstuffed stomach. He adjusted his pants a bit, having to pull them up as he waddled deeper into the Mankai dorms. They were undone to accommodate his bulging belly, his vest draped to the sides of his tremendous mound, framing it as he waddled while his black branded t-shirt had ridden up to rest above the swell. He pulled it down after he had pulled up his jeans to try to cover up as much skin as he could for the time being, though his shirt almost immediately started to ride up again and his pants were in a state of being too small or wanting to slide off, though he was thankful for his bubbled ass that helped to keep them up at least temporarily. His stomach gurgled out in protest of its contents shifting around from all of Banri’s clothes adjustments. “Settle down there buddy. You got this, easy,” he said to his stomach to congratulate it on being so stuffed and handling the massive influx of food. 

The last thing Banri was expecting greeted him when he turned the corner to enter the living room: a massive three layer cake with candles with the words “Happy Birthday Teme :-<” and Juza waiting for him at the table. Banri stood there in shock. He had expected to show off to Juza on his own terms and rub it in his face, perhaps literally. Now, not only was Juza already waiting for him before he could mentally prepare, but he was there with a massive cake to greet him as well. His stomach already knowing what was to come, let out a protesting gurgle. 

“Happy Birthday, I guess. I needed to get you something to say thanks for the other day with all the sweets. So something sweet for the sweets. I thought I’d go big for how big I was,” Juza said, holding out a fork to Banri before his eyes caught Banri and his already bloated belly filling out his clothes. “Well about that…” Banri replied. 

Juza’s eyes looked Banri up and down, surprised that his rival was in such a similar state to what he had been in. “Holy shit….Are you okay?” “*hic* Oof yeah never better. Just a little inspired from our encounter and I went a little overboard.” Banri said. Feeling brave, he pulled his shirt back up to expose his belly and used a thumb to pull open his opened pants a bit more to show the full bloat of his gut to his rival like it was a prized trophy, though parts of his vest seemed to tease full extent of his belly by concealing just how much he was rounded out on the sides and how far it jutted out from his body. 

However...No real response from Juza. Yeah, he had reacted to his belly but not like Banri had. He had raised an eyebrow and his voice showed his surprise but it wasn’t enough. “Do you want me to put this away? Or I could eat it instead.” Juza asked, if a bit disappointed. Banri could tell Juza was a bit more disappointed in him not eating this cake than he was in the size of his belly. “Well two can play that game,” he said to himself. 

“Gimme that asshole!” Banri said, taking the fork forcefully from Juza’s hand before he could get up from his seat at the table. “I got this. It’s super ultra easy mode!” he said, patting his rounded gut as he pulled the cake closer to him and dug in. The truth was this was going to be a challenge with all that he had eaten already but he now had a reason to keep going. Not only had Juza made him a cake as a present, but this was a perfect opportunity to entice his rival and push his gut a bit harder to beat him as well. 

It’s true that they say that there’s always room for dessert, and usually Banri would agree with them. Originally that was the case. The cake was moist and well made, covered in rich frosting. “But this is homemade?” Banri noted. He could tell as this was still not a professional level cake, despite how delicious it was. “He really made this for me?” 

That was enough to get Banri through two layers of the cake. The first by virtue of dessert, the second by virtue of it being homemade by Juza. The third however was being a challenge. “Oooff, I admit, I’m pretty full,” Banri said as he let out a wet and sickly belch and tried to adjust to find any room left in his stomach. “Ya got any milk? I gotta wash this shit down.” 

“Osu.” Juza replied and got up and returned with a glass of milk and the remains of the gallon he poured it from and handed it to Banri. Banri grabbed it and chugged down the milk greedily then wiping his milk moustache with his shirt sleeve. Sitting down his vest and shirt drifted back, exposing more of his stretched paunch and showing just much he had grown. Looking truly pregnant with nothing but food, Banri stalled for a minute by not so much rubbing his belly but more scratching it gently to play with the surface as the milk settled. He leaned forward again and slowly munched through the cake once again. 

He was slow, having to force himself to chew and swallow the rich cake, the sweetness getting to him. “How the hell do you deal with this much sugar all the time! I’m about to give up sugar for a month!” Banri complained as he braced his head on in his hand while he lazily chewed, his other hand still using the fork and forcing more of the cake into his mouth. His long hair brushed against his ear and his hand, while the position allowed for his belly to sag a bit into his lap and further down, allowing gravity to take some pressure off of his expanding middle. 

“Well if you want, I could help feed you the rest,” Juza offered. Banri sat upright immediately, stiff as a board. It wasn’t the only thing stiff at that response. Trying to play it cool, he tossed his hair. “Sure, if you want. I won’t stop you. Just don’t get used to it dumbass,” he said as he opened his mouth wide to invite Juza over to feed him. 

Juza silently came over and picked up the fork and started to feed Banri, one hand on Banri’s belly to gently rub over the mound while he brought a bite of rich cake to Banri’s waiting maw. He was being messy, with crumbs getting all over his stretched belly, but to be honest Banri didn’t care. He didn’t care that his stomach was full to bursting, that his gut ached, that something else ached with need, that he was being way past his limits. There was no way he was stopping now or not finishing that cake as long as Juza kept feeding him. 

“So this is what it’s like. Yeah I could get used to this. Even with him,” Banri thought to himself, though not admitting that he was enjoying this and Juza feeding him then he cared to admit. Bite after bite disappeared into his strained and protesting stomach. “Urrrppp….” He said between bites as Juza took the opportunity to rub his belly harder as Banri had tried to shift around for more room. “It’s not so bad. Super Ultra Easy Belly Mode, that is.” Juza said letting Banri settle back into a comfortable position. “Yeah, I agree...s’ nice…*hic*” Banri agreed. 

Soon enough the last of the cake had disappeared, leaving only crumbs and traces of frosting. Banri was absolutely stuffed. This was definitely not super ultra easy mode. His stomach gurgled and glorped audibly at everything that had been stuffed into him. But he wasn’t about to let Juza see him sick. He wasn’t even sure if he was bigger than Juza had been though he didn’t want to admit it with how stuffed and sick he was feeling now. So before too much of the food coma and sugar set in, Banri with a grunt leaned forward and grabbed the remaining milk and brought it to his lips and chugged. He shut his eyes tight, trying to force it down, his stomach protesting at every gulp. White liquid escaped the bottle and went from the corners of his mouth to his neck with some drips landing on his muscular pecs and bloated belly. Some might have hit the crumbs still on his abs or spilled on his clothes, but for now he didn’t care. His throat bobbed repeatedly as he sucked down the liquid that helped wash down the immense cake and proved his eating prowess to his rival. 

Juza watched patiently, looking impressed with how quickly Banri drank and how his stomach continued to expand in his lap until Banri finally drained the container and slapped it on the table next to the cake reminanents. “BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAPPPPPP! HAAAA! How was that huh?!” Banri said triumphantly even though his face turned a distinct shade of green as he slapped his belly with pride as he attempted to show off his stretched organ to his rival that he didn’t want to exactly admit his feelings to. 

He was cut off by the other last thing he would expect, with Juza going in for a kiss smack dab on the lips. His eyes went wide for a bit at the sudden romantic expression, but his defenses quickly fell to the wayside as he relaxed and returned the kiss. He gasped a bit as Juza grasped his stuffed belly with both hands and used them to explore over his belly. However, he let his rival examine the bloated yet muscled mound before Banri pulled back. “You….had some frosting on your face. You’re welcome. Think nothing of it.” Juza said as he looked away and tried to regain his breath. 

Banri smirked at Juza. “Yeah it was frosting for sure. I couldn’t take any more sweetness on my birthday. *HIC* We should try this again. Both of us, another day. See which of us can eat the most.” He paused to let out a strained belch that was forcing its way up, thanks to Juza manhandling his stomach. “UUrrrrppp….oof...god I feel tight…” he said aloud before continuing. “*Hic* Your birthday is coming soon right?” he suggested. Juza nodded in the affirmative. “Osu.” 

Then just as Juza was about to go in for another kiss, they froze when they heard the front door of the Mankai dorms open once again. Kazunari’s voice rang out to greet them. “Setzer! Hyodle! You there? Happy Birthday dude! Guess what? We brought cake to celebrate your birthday. I hope you’re hungry!” 

Unable to do much, Banri and Juza looked at each other with fear in their eyes and then down to Banri’s rounded stomach. They both looked down at it as it let out a sickly gurgle of protest. “Shit,” was all they could say in unison. 

**Author's Note:**

> To those that know AO3 better, can I have this be part of more than one collection at a time to have this be part of more a3 writing and a sequel?
> 
> Also if you want to give suggestions/asks/whatever you can comment or follow me at askbloatedbellyblog.tumblr.com or twitter.com/askbloated. 
> 
> Especially if you want more A3! let me know!


End file.
